Heading Home
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Saya & Haji are heading home from France to Japan. Kai and Mao have a surprise, Divas twins grew. The fights are long over, but someone is hanging around to taunt Saya. Who would do that? Now cowrote by ChibiTengu
1. Chapter 1

**Heading Home**

**Chapter 1**

I look up at Haji from my side on our bed. I am trying to pack up all of our clothes, Haji and I have decided to go back home to Japan. We have been missing it terribly.

I look down into one of my suitcases, preoccupied with making sure I have everything in there thats suppose to be there. I don't notice Haji come up to me until I feel a hand come under my chin.

He moves my head to look at him, he leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and make the kiss more passionate. His hand falls from my chin to my waist where he moves it up under my shirt towards my chest.

Before we get a chance to continue our little make-out session the phonerings. I almost don't answer it but then a though travels to my mind. "Kai."

I quickly break our kiss and reach over to the nightstand where the cordlessphone sits. I pick it up and push the talk button and bring it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Saya." The all to familiar voice of Kai hits me.

"Kai how are you?" Haji pulls completely away and continues to pack up hissuitcase. I give him a small grin and mouth a "sorry" and then direct my attention back to Kai.

"Good. Guess what?"

"What?"

"A big business man is coming to look at the restaurant."

"Thats awesome Kai. Congratulations. "

"Thanks Saya. How have you and Haji been?"

I sneak a look over at Haji who is zipping up his suitcase while looking atme. "We're great Kai. I have a surprise to."

"What is it?"

"Haji and I are moving back to Japan."

"YES!"

I have to hold the phone away from my ear to keep from going deaf.

"I take it your excited then?"

"Excited is right. Anna and Kassie have been missing their Auntie Saya and Mao will also be excited to see you."

"I have missed you guys."

"We have missed you two to. Mao can not wait to tell you that-"

But then all at once Kai stops talking which scares me. "Kai what do you mean?"

"It's nothing Saya. Mao can tell you herself when you and Haji get to Japan. When are you guys leaving."

"Tomorrow. Why can't you put Mao on the phone right now and she can tell me."

"She's out at the store shopping. I am sorry I gotta go Saya. I am going to need to get ready before you guys to arrive."

"But Kai-"

"See ya Saya."

"But..."

The next thing I hear is the dial tone, signaling that Kai has hung up on me. I sigh and put the phone back done on the receiver. I look over at Haji, I could feel his gaze on me all the time I talk with Kai.

"What was that about?" Haji asks.

"I don't know. Mao has something to tell me once we make it to Japan." I say.

"Hm. We better make sure that we have everything we need packed."

"Yeah, your probably right." Saya said with a nod.

I climb off of the bed, I walk across our room and into the huge walk in closet. I can't believe how many clothes I have and half of them I don't even wear any more because I think if you would touch them they would fall apart.

I check twice just to make sure and I think we have everything that we need packed. I can't stop thinking about what Kai had said about Mao. "I hope it's nothing to serious…" She thought, she now felt even more unsettled with thinking that thought. "What did Mao have to tell me that she couldn't tell me over the phone…?" She asked herself.

Dozens of things run through my mind but I dismiss every one of them. I look out onto our balcony, seeing Haji watch the sunset.

I walk out onto the balcony and stand beside him. I am sure going to miss France and everything it has to offer, but my family and friends are in Japan and that is where I want to be.

I look up at Haji and find him looking back down at me, I am not surprised at all to see a smile on his face, that he only gives me when he is happy.

I turn around, so I am now facing Haji. Since he is taller then me I stand on my tippy toes and capture his lips in a unforgettable kiss.

"Why don't we finish what we started earlier mister?" I say.

"Yes my queen."

Before we know it we are kissing and walking back into our bedroom to finish what we started before Kai interrupted.

**Next Day**

I stare out the window of the airport, Haji and I have already went through security and our luggage is getting loaded onto the plane. For once we are a half hour early and there was no way I was going to sit a extra half hour in the cramped, uncomfortable plane seats.

I look at Haji who is starring out into the crowds of the airport. Its quite hard to quit looking over our shoulders overtime we're out and about, I still can't believe that we can finally relax and do not half to worry about Diva or Chiropterins attacking us everywhere we go.

I can't wait to get to Japan, I can not wait to see Kai and Mao and the twins. Along with David and Julie. I have missed them so much and I know Haji has as well even though he doesn't admit it at times.

"Haji." I say in a low voice.

His head turns towards me. "Yes Saya." He replies.

"Can you believe thats its all finally over. All the fighting and watching our backs day in and day out."

"I know Saya. It is peaceful."

"Very peaceful. The peace that I have been waiting for for years."

"Yes Saya. You deserve to have a break and rest."

"Not just me Haji, you to."

"I know."

After 10 minutes we hear our flight number called over the loud speakers, they are now boarding the plane. I grab my carryon bag and Haji grabs his, we get  
up from the hard cushioned seats and head towards our terminal to board our plane.

**On The Plane**

After getting through the crowds of the airport, we finally made it onto the plane, it took a little time to find our seats, but we finally found them. I am setting at the window seat which has always been my favorite, when you look out everything and everyone looks like ants.

I lay my head on Haji's shoulder, his shoulder is more comfortable then leaning it on the window. Haji's arm wraps around my waist, luckily the seat belts on the plane don't stop you and we can be like this.

After everyone has boarded the plane a half hour later the pilot finally announces that we are going to be taking off for Japan. I can't wait to be home.

I pull my Ipod out of my pocket, I stick the earbuds in my ears and go through all the songs. I finally find my favorite song that was written for Haji and I…at least I like to think it was. As the song starts to play I feel a wash of comfort wash over me and I let myself relax and I mean really relax, for the first time in a long, long time. We are finally heading home.

**Okay this is a continuation from my oneshot A Long Time Coming. I had this posted before with the title Moving Back Home. My Great friend and Beta reader of this story BookCharmer told me the title Heading Home and I loved it. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stay still as Saya sleeps on my shoulder, I listen as everyone else also falls asleep and it seems like I am the only one awake except for the pilot and copilot. I look down at my sleeping queen.

"Oh Saya. How is it that I ever ended up with you. What ever fate brought us together all those years ago, I am glad they did."

I then close my eyes and like everyone else on the plane I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Saya's POV**

I feel myself bounce lightly and my eyes snap open and I twirl my head around, looking for Diva. I relax when I remember that its just the plane touching down in Japan's national airport in Tokyo.

I look up at Haji, who is looking down at me with a slight smile on his face. I smile up at him, I swallow my nerves and lean up and give him a small kiss on the lips.

When I pull back the pilot announces that we can now leave the plane. Haji stands up and walks out into the aisle. I grab my iPod and slip it into the front pocket of my jeans. Haji grabs our bags in the overhead compartment.

We follow the crowd off of the plane and into Tokyo's national airport. I take Haji's free hand and we walk hand in hand towards the baggage claim.

After waiting there for 15 minutes we soon have all of our luggage and start walking towards the front of the airport. I realize just now that I never told Kai what time we would be arriving, which means I need to find a way to call him.

But I suddenly hear someone calling my name. I whirl my head around, trying to find the source of the voice. Haji stops beside me and looks to our right. I look also and we find Kai running towards us with a huge smile on his face.

"Saya, Haji." He yells.

Soon enough he reaches us and I am enveloped in a tight hug. Tight enough that I cannot breath.

"Kai. Can't. Breath." I get out.

"Oh Sorry Saya." Kai says as he lets me go.

Kai turns towards Haji and holds his hand out. " Hey Haji." He says.

"Hello Kai." Haji says while he shakes Kai's hand.

"So are you two ready to head back to the house. I am sure that you two are very tired from your trip."

"We are, thanks Kai. Also how did you know when we would be coming in?" I ask.

"I called the airport and asked when your flight would be arriving."

"Oh."

Kai takes a few of our bags and Haji and I follow behind him through the crowded airport. Finally we reach outside and I take in a big breath of fresh air.

Kai leads us through the parking lot and over to a 2005 blue Chevy Impala. He opens the trunk and we put all of our bags into it and I close it.

Kai goes around and climbs into the drivers side, I climb into the passenger side and Haji climbs into the back. We then leave the airport and head through the busy streets of Tokyo.

I day dream as I look around Tokyo, so good to be home finally. There was one thing I was thinking of, its fine for Haji and I to stay at Kai's place but not all the time, maybe we could look for our own place.

After 20 minutes of driving we pull into Kai's drive way. We all get out of the car and Haji and I retrieve our bags and Kai helps us take them into the house.

"EVERYONE, SAYA AND HAJI ARE HERE." Kai yells at the top of his lungs which hurts my ears.

"Auntie Saya." I hear my twin nieces Anna and Kassie yell.

I quickly drop my bags as two very tall 7 year olds rush towards me, They hug me with so much force that its hard for me to keep my balance while hugging them back.

"Auntie Saya, we missed you so much." Anna says.

"Yea, Auntie Saya we did." Kassie says.

"I missed you guys a lot to. Did you behave for Uncle Kai?" I ask.

"Yes we did." Both of them reply.

I know better then to trust them, I then let them pull back. They turn around and are soon on Haji in a instant hugging him.

"Haji, we missed you."

"I missed you both to."

When they let him go, I begin to hear footsteps and I look towards the door way heading into a dimly lit hallway. There walks Mao. As I taken in her appearance my eyes go wide.

"Is it just me, or is she pregnant?" Saya said in a small voice. Kai let's out a little laugh and begins to scratch his head.

"Um, she is pregnant." With that being said, Saya almost fainted on the spot.

**I never planed on updating 2 days in a row. I am getting good at this. Once again my beta and best friend BookCharmer has edited this chapter for me. Please update soon**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I can not believe out of all of the things Mao was going to tell me, it was that she was pregnant. I just can't see Mao pregnant, Kai as the father of all things. I remember Kai telling me Kassie and Anna are trouble, I can't believe why he would want a baby...

I see Kai give me a worried look when he sees me leaning against Haji for support, if I didn't have Haji to lean I think I would have fallen over already.

"Saya are you okay?" Kai asks.

"How else do you expect me to react to this news Kai?" I say.

"Well I thought you would at least be happy for me."

"I am happy Kai. Its just a shock. I know how you complained about the twins being a pest. I just can't believe that you and Mao are going to have a baby."

"Well Saya, theres nothing you, or anyone can do about it now."

I can tell Kai is getting irritated with me, its not like I am not happy for him and Mao, I am and I know Haji is as well. Before I can say another word Haji speaks up.

"Kai, please excuse Saya, she and I are very tired from our trip."

Mao then steps up beside Kai and takes his hand. A smile appears on her face as she looks towards us.

"Saya I know you and I have never seen eye to eye but I want to make a fresh start with the baby on the way." She says.

I can tell she is trying really hard to gain my trust. I sigh, " Okay Mao. Where are the twins?" I ask, finally noticing that my nieces didn't come to see me.

"Kassie and Anna are both at school and should be coming home in a few hours. It will give you and Haji time to settle down in your room and maybe take a nap." Mao says.

"Thanks, guys. I think we will go do that now." I reply.

"Okay."

Haji and I both grab our bags, we leave Kai and Mao in the living room as we walk up stairs to the second floor of the house. My bedroom is quit big and luckly I have a double bed for Haji and I.

We take a right at the top of the stairs and follow the small hall way to the last door at the end of it which is my room. I push the door open and step in with Haji behind me.

My room looks exactly the same as it did the last time I was here. The walls are still there flowery pink and everything is exactly where I left it.

I walk over to my old bed and set my bags down on it and Haji sets his bags down a long with his cello case at the foot of the bed. I go to open my one bag put two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull my back to a firm chest.

Haji leans down and starts to kiss my neck, he nips at it, making me let out a small moan. I tilt my head to the side, to give him more acess.

"Haji we shouldn't be doing this." I say but it all comes out in a moan.

"Tell me Saya, what is wrong with this." He says between kisses.

"Ahhh..."

"I thought so."

Haji continues to ravish my body with kisses and touchs. I feel my body turn to jello in his arms, Haji has always had a seducing effect on me.

After a while I can hear Kai's footsteps coming up the steps, I instantly break away from Haji's embrace and almost fall from the lack of suport, but I  
mangage to regain my balance just before Kai enters my room.

I see the sly smirk appear on his face when he sees my flushed face a ruffled clothes, then he looks at Haji.

' Oh crap, Kai knows.' She thought her face turning an even deeper red then before Kai walked in.

**Hi everyone, well three weeks in a row. Here is chapter 3. I know it's short but I like the ending. Once again I want to thank my freat beta reader BookCharmer for editing this chapter for me, thanks girl. Now please review, I would really like to know what you think so far about this story.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been almost 2 days since being caught making out with Haji by Kai. I would have been totally embarrassing if Kai would of found Haji and me like that. I mean I know Kai knows were together but its still...

I pulled the quilt that laid on my bed and up and patted it down, I had just finished making the bed with little or no help from Haji. He was to busy standing over by the window looking out at the sunny neighborhood. Kai and Mao left a couple hours ago to go to the doctor and Kassie and Anna are at school, which means we have the whole house to ourselves.

Haji and I have only kissed a few time. Our mood was kinda ruined when Kai almost walked in on us making out. But this time since no one is home to walk in on us I'm more in the mood then ever.

I clear my throat fluffing up a few pillows and say,

"Haji." Haji turns to me with a expressionless face.

I let out a giggle, and he beings to smile.

"That's better Haji you need to smile more often you look a lot more handsome when you smile."

Haji's smile deepens, making my heart flutter. God how much I want to kiss that mouth of his...! I think,

"What the hell we're all alone after all. What could it hurt."

I walk over to Haji, he bows his head, looking down at me, I smirk up and him and without thinking, reach up and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He more then welcomes the kiss and kisses me back.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his chest. He moves back a couple steps, pulling me with him, but then he backs me up into the wall and places my hands above my head with one of his hands.

I moan as his other hand travels up under my shirt to grab one of my boobs through my bra. After a few second he pulls back from our kiss, lets my arms go to pull my shirt off up over my head.

We return right back to our heated kiss as his hands rome my body. I moan into the kiss but then I hear something I totally wasn't expecting to hear.

"Oh. My. God."

Haji and I pull away from our kissing and look at to the door that leads out into the hallway, to find Kai standing there, his face is beat red and he has a shocked expression on his face.

"What the hell were you guys doing. This is my house. Kassie and Anna could come walking in here at anytime and find you two making out against the wall." He says all to quickly.

"Kai first off, Kassie and Anna are at school so they can't walk in on us. Further more I don't care if it's your house or not."

But something in Kai snaps and a wild grin spreads across his face, he walks over towards us, Haji steps back and lets me bend down and grab my shirt and slide it on.

When I finish pulling it over my face I see Kai giving Haji a slap on the shoulder. I raise my eye brow and they both just smirk at me.

"What was that for Kai?" I ask.

"I was congratulating Haji on finally winning you over." I blink.

"Uh...what?" I asked dumbfounded. Kai let's out a hardy laugh.

"I betted Haji that he would win you over...someday. He didn't think he would-"

"Wait hold the phone what in the hell are you babbling about Kai?" I ask completely confused.

"Tell her Haji."

"He is right Saya." Haji says.

"I can't believe that you two betted on when Haji was going to win me over...I mean how immature is that?" I say my face a little red with embarrassment.

"Well Saya deal with it." Kai says.

"Ugh." I said throwing my hands up in the air. I can't believe this..."

I muttered under my breath, I then stomped over to my bed and falling onto it. I knew I was pouting but did I give a crap at that very moment: nope. I could have cared less. Kai clear his throat.

"This wasn't the reason that he came up here I take it." I thought letting out a puff of air.

"Uh...Saya, do you think you would be able to help me at the restraunt today?"

"Nope sorry Kai. I'm to busy with being won over." I said with a snotty attitude. Kai let out a breath, scratching the back of his head...he took a deep breath.

"God I'm going to have to apology aren't I?" He asked.

Haji cleared his throat and said in his low dreamy voice, I could get lost in that voice, and said.

"I think that would be wise, Kai. If you don't I think she'll stay up here in her room and pout all day like a child-"

I sprang up in a sitting position and pointed a slim finger in their direction.

"Hey watch it your on thin ice as it is buddy, you go any thinner and your going to be head deep in some freezing water and I'm not going to be saving your **..." Haji rolled his eyes. I let out a small girly growl.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Haji shrugged.

"I might have..." I took a deep breath feeling the urge to scream my lungs out. "They are really aggravating me...!" I thought my eyes burning. They must have been glowing because Kai let out a gasp and Haji rushed to the bed and gripped my shoulders.

"Saya enough stop it!" He said in a voice full of concern. I blinked my eyes, the blood red color must have faded, because Haji's hold on my shoulders eased up some. "I am sorry, Kai. Saya needs to rest-"

"No, no I'm fine you guys just ** me off is all." Kai let out a chuckle.

"Man that's not like you Saya."

"What'd ya mean by that?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. Kai shrugged off her narrowed look and continued from where he was going with his lecture.

"I mean you never let anyone get under your skin like that, not me, not Haji, no one. But here you are getting all pouty with just a little joke...you've changed since that final battle with Diva, haven't you?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say to that...I had changed. After thinking Haji was dead, then he showed back up. I had been through so much that I felt it was time to changed myself...and I wasn't sorry that I did.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah I did...I had to." Kai bowed his head, feeling guilty for doing such a silly and immature thing to me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said...will you still help me with the restaurant today?" He asked. I let out a sigh, and then gave a slight nod.

"Yeah sure, I'll help you Kai." Kai smiled.

"Okay great thanks, well I'll see you two in a little bit." He gave them both a small wave, and left the two of us alone once again.

Kai walks out of the room leaving Haji and I alone once again. I can't believe he just walked in on us making out and me with my shirt off to...god this is so humiliating!

"This can't happen again, if it does I think I'll die."

Haji doesn't say or make any sounds, he doesn't even move towards me to comfort me, which is strange for him...

"Haji what is it?" I asked looking up at him. He had his attention back out the window. I let out a sigh.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to the restaurant." Haji glances over at me and gives me a nod. "God he is acting weird." I thought getting up and grabbing my bathroom stuff and making my way down to the bathroom...

After taking a long hot shower I walked back to my old room, a towel around me to find Haji laying on the bed asleep. I let out a giggle, tip toeing over towards the bed and leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dreams." I muttered, then went and got dressed. After brushing my hair I pulled on my sneakers and left the room making my way down to the living room where I found Mao helping the twins with their homework.

"Hey where you off to?" Mao asked. Kassie and Anna both let out a happy squeal seeing me and bounce up, rushing to me. They warp their arms around my legs nearly knocking me down.

"Hey watch it you guys almost knocked me over." I said with a laugh and smoothed down their hair. "How was school today?" I asked. Kassie gave me a toothy grin.

"It was great we learned a lot today. Do you want to hear what we learned, Auntie?" She asked. I let out a sigh.

"I wish I could but your Dad wants me to help with the restaurant so I got to go and help him, but you can tell me later."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Haji would you mind watching the girls for awhile, I got to go and help Kai and Mao down at the restaurant." Haji was sitting on the couch watching the girls play some sort of game that I didn't know.

"Oh, all right." He said. Anna and Kassie let out a cry of joy running over to the couch and jumping into Haji's lap.

"Yay Uncle Haji play with us!" Kassie said clinging onto his jacket sleeve. Haji eyes spread wide as Anna pulled at his other sleeve.

"U-uh, okay." He stuttered. I let out a laugh grabbing my keys and my bag.

"I'll be back in a few hours, you think you can handle them until then?" Haji nodded. Kassie and Anna shooed me away, making me laugh again. "You girls be good, and listen to Haji, okay?"

"All right Auntie, we will." Kassie said, Anna nodded in agreement.

"Okay you guys be good," I put a little force behind the be good part, afraid they didn't hear me the first time, "bye." I waved goodbye, leaving the twins with Haji, heading towards the restaurant. I knew that he will have me cleaning and doing everything I was able to do so the place clean and spotless for some businessman that would be coming to check out the restaurant soon.

I let out a sigh, feeling a cool breeze wash over me. "It feels great to be back home...even though sometimes I don't feel as if I belong." I thought, about a block away from the restaurant. Then the most obvious, hurtful, facts hit me like a weight. That I am a Chiropterin, I am a killer and a heartless monster... I have done a lot of evil things in my life, and no matter how much I wash my hands, there will always be blood on them.

A flash of Kassie and Anna's smiling faces popped into my head, I can't help but smile. They were so innocent and loving. With a glance you wouldn't think of them as monsters... At that moment I knew that I had to do everything in my power to keep them the way they were right now. I would not, under any circumstances, let them turn into monsters. They might be Diva's children, but they were my nieces and I could and would, protect them. They would not turn out with the childhood that Diva and I had. I would have Haji make a promise to me when I go back into my sleep, to protect them while I slumbered.

"I wish there was a way that I could stay awake. I know the twins as well once they turn 11 they will go into a 30 year slumber..." I muttered feeling a wash of sadness wash over my body. I thought about Kai and Mao, at how heartbroken they'd be when the girls would go to sleep. "...I wish I could do something to stop that." I thought.

I break out of my thoughts and find myself standing outside of Kai's restaurant in haste. I shook my head, free of the nagging thoughts and turn the knob, push the door open and walk into the restaurant. I could smell food cooking and some cleaning supplies out far down the counter away from the food.

There were a few customers eating at the bar, chatting with Kai and Mao.

"Congratulations you two!" A man said, shaking Kai's hand. A woman, a few years older then Mao and myself, let out a chuckle taking a bite of the omelet on her plate... Kai looked over finally seeing me at the door.

"Oh hey Saya, thanks for coming to help, we really appreciate it." He then turned his attention back to the customers at the bar. The woman swallowed her food, her face shadowed by a grin.

"I knew it..." She said taking the last sip of her water, Mao let out a laugh filling the woman's glass with water as she set it down.

"Oh is that so...?" She said, making the woman laugh.

"A pregnant woman can tell, sweetie." Mao let out a gasp, placing the water pitcher on the counter, her eyes wide.

"No way, your pregnant to?" She nodded touching her plump stomach. The man sitting next to her chuckled, I assumed that he was the woman's husband, he leaned over kissing the side of her head.

"Our first." He said, the woman giggling as he kissed her head again. I head behind the counter where Kai and Mao where standing preparing some food for another customer who was off alone at one of the back tables.

"Hey, okay Saya would you mind helping me and Mao out for a little bit, then you can start cleaning this place up for Mr. Takahashi..." He said, then turned his attention back towards the food. I grabbed and apron and tied it around me.

"Here would you mind taking this over to that man at the back table, please?" Mao asked, handing me a plate full of food. I nodded taking the plate and walking quickly over to the back table.

"Here ya go, sir." I said placing the plate down in front of him. He looked up at me with a smile, taking my breath away.

"Thank you, young lady, this looks great." I couldn't stop looking at him, his eye color was one I'd never seen before, and I've seen a lot of different eye colors in my time. They were a really intense green, that when you looked into you felt your world spinning... "Something wrong?" He asked. I blinked, then noticed that I had been staring, blushing I shook my head.

"Uh no, enjoy your meal." I muttered, then spun on my heels heading back towards Kai and Mao. As I stalked away I could hear the man begin to chuckle. "God I'm such an idiot." I thought. When I got back to the bar Kai looked at my face, which was probably pale, my cheeks as pink as they could be.

"Saya, you okay?" He asked, his tone full of concern. I blinked then muttered, "huh" then felt my cheeks grow hotter.

"Uh yeah, everything's find. Just a little hot is all." Kai shrugged and then turned back to cooking. I walked over to the paper towel dispenser and got a few paper towels, wetted them and wiping my forehead. I stood their for a few minutes trying to hide from the man I was staring at a few minutes before.

"Saya," I barely heard my voice being called, then I felt a pinch on my arm. "Hello, earth to Saya!" Mao said loudly in my ear. My hand went up covering my ear, winching as my ears began to ring.

"W-What!" I said a little loudly, but I was mad that Mao had nearly screamed in my ear to gain my attention. Mao rolled her eyes and then put her hands on her hips and pointed towards the back of the restaurant.

"Would you mind going to see if that gentlemen needs anything?" She asked a little annoyed at me.

"Okay, okay, no need to get snippy." I muttered, mocking her eye roll. Mao's cheeks puffed out and she spun on her heels, heading back over to help Kai out. I walked out from behind the bar and went back where the same man that I had stared at, was sitting...still. "God I can't caught a break can I." I thought to myself. My head was bow, trying my best not to blush.

"Uh is there anything else you need?" I asked. The man smiled, then shook his head.

"No just the check, that was wonderful by the way. I'd like to meet the owner." I let out a gasp, looking down at the floor seeing a expensive looking briefcase laying next to his chair.

I blinked my eyes and then looked up at him, muttering, "Mr. Takahashi...?" He let out a chuckle, and then gave a nod. My eyes grew wide and I rushed back over to the bar and hissed in a low voice.

"Kai, hey Kai!" Kai looked over a little irritated at my way of getting his attention.

"What is it, Saya? Can't you see I'm a little busy." I blinked, "Is that how you speak to someone who agreed to help you out when your ** was on the line?" I thought asking myself, feeling my blood start to boil.

I smirked, "Sorry Kai, but I thought you would like to know that the man I was serving happens to be Mr. Takahashi." I said, with a sort of smugness. Kai head snapped up looking over my shoulder.

"Oh crap that is him...I didn't recognize him. Come on Mao!" He said tugging on her arm and pulling her over to the table where Mr. Takahashi was sitting. I looked over watching Kai stumble with his words, then a sound from the back caught my bat like ears. "If someone had the nerve to break in the daytime then more power to them..." I let out a chuckle walking towards the back to greet our new guest.

**Hi everyone, okay first off I would like to tell you that I am no longer writin this story by myself. I now have a coauthor: ChibiTengu. Please thank her for all her hard work on this chapter. Please review and tell us what you thought of this story.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**ChibiTengu**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I fall backwards on the couch, today was a long day of work at the restaraunt. Right when Kai and Mao walked over to talk to Mr. Takahashi the restaraunt was starting to get really packed.

* Flashback*

I walked to the back of the restaurant and saw that a teenage boy, at about my age, was staking up boxes of food and leaving was about to leave with a few small boxes under his arm.

"That's stealing you know." I said leaning against the wall.

The boy jump up about a foot into the air, his face drained of blood... He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up my hand, cutting him off.

"Don't even try telling me that your just borrowing food, because when you eat it it's gone for good. There is no way for you to bring it back." I watched as his eyes move rapidly, probably trying to find a way to escape.

"What's your name?" I said in a slow even voice, trying to make myself sound as if I were nice and he didn't have to worry that I might kick his sorry thieving ** out on the street.

"My name!" He said in a high pitched voice. I nodded, trying to stop myself from giggling.

"Akihiko."

"Well Akihiko I'm Saya and I'm sure my brother would be happy to know that your steal food from him and-"

"Wait I know Kai! He let's me take a few boxes of food, if I earn them by delivering it to the restaurant." I eyed him, not sure that I believed him.

I walked backwards, keeping my eyes on Akihiko.

"Hey Kai?"

"What!" He called. I narrowed my eyes, training them on Akihiko ready to leap at him if he tried to make a break for it...

"Do you know a boy named, Akihiko?" I called. There was a chair scraping on the floor, a few moments later I felt a heat at my back.

"Oh hey Akihiko how's the family doing?" He asked. Akihiko let out a sigh of relief.

"There good, I was just going to take some food home, but your sister caught me...she's scary."

"Hey I'm right here!" I cried gesturing at myself. Kai let out a hardy laugh, after awhile we all started to laugh.

"You should see her after she gets up, talk about scary." I let out a growl, narrowing my eyes.

"Not funny, Kai." Kai laughed, then gave a shrug and muttered, "Well it's true." We stood still as statues, not sure what to do next. "Well it does seem that Kai let's Akihiko take home food." I thought, then sighed.

"Well if I'm free to go, I'd better get this food home and feed my little brothers and sisters before they eat each other." I let out a laugh, as well as Kai. After we said goodbye to Akihiko, Kai went back to his business with Mr. Takahashi.

As I walked back to the front I saw that there was a bunch of people sitting at the bar, and at a few of the tables. "Uh Kai." I said frightened at how fast the restaruant had filled. Kai looked over his shoulder then chuckled.

"Just take it one step at a time, Saya and you'll do fine." He then winked at me, making me blush.

I walked over to the first costumer and took his order... I ended up making the food and serving it as they three sat in a booth discussing plans for something I didn't care to know about. I was that irritated. It might sound like I was being bitchy, but hey I had a right to be bitchy. Kai and Mao had taken off to talk with Mr. Takahashi, me being the idiot that I am, I thought they'd be gone maybe half and hour to an hour, but I had no idea they'd be talking for 3 straight hours.

"Mao could I get some help over here?" I called, the answer I got really ** me off.

Mao looked over her shoulder, then turned back her attention back to Mr. Takahashi and Kai's discussion, completely ignoring me. I threw down a dishcloth wanting so much to punch something...but I decided against it. I didn't want to freak out the costumers and blow Kai's chances with Mr. Takahashi.

I was so happy when the crowd finally let up and I was able to catch up on the cleaning. I wiped a few table down, this stuff must be really important cause I have never seen Kai so serious, except when we were at war with Diva.

After whiping the tables clean I head back behind the bar and set to work on doing the dishes before more custemers arive. Within 20 minutes I cleaned all of the dishes, dried them and put them away.

I untied my apron and set it on the countertop, and made my way over to Kai, Mao and Mr. Takashi. He smiles up at me, and I smile back. I look at Kai

"Kai I am leaving, I need to go home to check on the twins and Haji." I say.

He looks at me, I can tell he's not happy, I am leaving, but dinner rush was over and I do need to check and make sure the girls didn't kill Haji.

"Fine, see you at home." He says.

"Thanks."

I say my good byes to Mao and Mr. Takashi, before I walk out of the reastaraunt and head home.

*End Of Flashback *

I arrive back to the apartment a short time ago, I set on the couch and watch as Kassie and Anna paint up Haji's face with Mao's makeup. When I arrived Haji couldn't have looked more relieved. He was out like a light not 5 minutes after I arrived. I was about to go and grab the both of them, when Mao and Kai arrived home from the restaurant.

"Hey girls- uh what happen to Haji?" Mao asked, Kai nearly doubled over in laugher.

"O-oh my- god!" He said in a loud voice. Haji flinched, then sat up in a smooth motion.

"What in the hell was that?" He asked, yawning.

"Uncle Haji looks pretty with Momma's makeup on." I flinched.

"Since when did the twins start calling Mao Momma." Haji blinked, then stood walking over to the side wall where a mirror hanged.

He stood staring at his reflection, then he closed his eyes and muttered, "Please tell me this comes off..." Mao let out a laugh, then walked into the kitchen and wetted a washcloth and walked back out, handing the towel to Haji.

"Just rub it off with this, you might have to scrub a little to remove it all." Haji muttered a quick, 'thanks' then began to remove the makeup with  
quick smooth movements.

I chuckled, Haji probably did think that the girls were capable of such evil things, like putting make up on him while he slept. Now he'll know better not to go to sleep when the girls are in the room. I looked around the living room, seeing a few trinkets and such things from the old house...

This house is nice, I'm glad that Haji and I decided to come back and live in Okinawa. There is no way that Haji and I can continue to live here though, with Mao expecting, Kai and the twins, we would be really crowded. And I don't think Haji wants another makeup session with Kassie and Anna. In those few moments of thought I had decided that me and Haji would have to find our own place, and fast.

"Okay come on girls time to get ready for bed, did you two eat dinner?" Mao asked. Kassie and Anna nodded.

"Yeah Haji made us some sandwiches, they were really good!" Mao let out a giggle.

"Who knew that Haji could make anything-"

"Hey!" Haji said. "Of course I can make sandwiches, I've been alive for so long I'm not that much of a dumb **." Mao giggled again then took the girls up to get ready for bed.

"Uh Kai I need to talk to you about something, important."

"What is it, Saya?" He said, taking a seat on the couch. "What's wrong?" He asked grabbing the remote and control turing it on the News.

"Would you mind turning it down a little bit, please?" I asked. He turned it down a little bit, then set the remote down on the coffee table.

"Okay what's this about?" I took a deep breath, then let it out, if I didn't then I wouldn't say anything at all.

"I think it would be for the best, the best for everyone, if me and Haji find our own place..." At first Kai didn't say anything, then he had to go and say something stupid.

"Saya I don't think that's a good idea." I blinked, "What in the hell is he talking about?" I thought asking myself. I sat with my mouth hanging open just staring at him with wide eyes...I couldn't believe what I was hearing...

**Hi everyone, we hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. We have worked really hard on it so please review and tell us how much you liked it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**ChibiTengua**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I didn't even let Kai finish his sentance before I bolt upstairs to my and Haji's room. There is no way I am going to listen to Kai tell me its not a good idea for Haji and I to move out of his house and into one of our own.

I find Haji standing by the window looking out over the city but as soon as I slam the door shut he turned to look at me. He walked over seeing the sour look on my face and laying his hands gently on my shoulders.

"What's wrong Saya?" He asks.

I shake off his hands and walk like a zombie over to the bed and fall onto it, really wanting to scream... I let out a sigh instead and throw my hands over my face like it would make me invincible and drain out Haji's voice, but after a few moments of blissful silence Haji goes and destroys it. "Saya come on tell me what's wrong..." He muttered sitting down next to me.

I let out another sigh. "I told Kai that I thought it would be better if you and I moved out and found our own place and he does not think it is a good idea." I say.

"Kai is your brother Saya..."

"Are you on his side, Haji? Do you not want to move out so that we can start our own life and move on, not being dragged down by all the old horrible memories...?"

"No Saya, but he will worry about you."

"God how many times do I have to say this! Kai doesn't have to worry about me, I have you. Your going to be there to keep me out of trouble." I said wanting to threw my hands up in the air in anger.

He let out a sigh. "I know that Kai does worry about you a little to much-"

"Yes thank you! Finally someone see it and not only me! I'm so sick of being treated like a little baby. I'm hundred plus years old and he's treating me like I'm 5 years old or something! I'm old enough to take care of myself thank you very much!" Haji let out another sigh.

"Why don't we talk to him together-"

"Yeah lets gain up on him and-" Haji rose his hand.

"Saya I said let's talk with him together, not torture him." I shrugged, then leaned over smiling at him and captured his lips in a soft kiss. I need to leave and get my thoughts together and cool down some way or some how after what Kai said. I start to stand up, but Haji pushes me back onto the bed and leans over my with his hands on my hips.

I pull back for some air and look up at Haji. "So you agree with my idea about finding our own place?" I ask.

"We can go looking tomorrow if you want."

"Really Haji?" I say with surprise filling my voice.

"Yes Saya, really." He says with a gentle smile on his face.

"HAJI YOUR THE BEST!"

I wrap my arms around his neck and capture his lips in a passionate kiss, I love him so much right now. I wap my legs around his waist to keep him in place. His hands run up my sides and under my shirt, but then the door opens.

"OH GOD!"

I pull away from Haji and find Kai standing at the door with his hands over his eyes. I blush then realize the position that Haji and I are it and what it might look to someone who does not know whats going on.

I unwrap my legs from his waist but keep my arms around it neck. "Okay you can uncover your eyes Kai." I say in a irritated tone.

He uncovers his eyes and looks at me. "What were you two about to do?" He asks in a strict tone.

"None of your damn business Kai."

"This is my home, it is my business."

"I don't give a rats ** if this is your home Kai. This is exactly why I want a place of my own for Haji and me. So we can do whatever we want when we want. I'm sick and tired of you trying to run my life! That's why we're going house hunting tomorrow."

"I don't think so young lady-" Kai calling me young lady crossed the line. First thing I hate it when people call me young lady thinking that I don't know how to handle myself, or I'm some stupid kid that knows nothing! Second I'm way older then Kai! Where does he get off calling me 'young lady' I mean really, your going there, Kai?

"Don't young lady me Kai, I am by far way, way older then you!"

I climb out from under Haji and stand up with Haji at my side, I cross my arms over my bust as I glare daggers towards Kai, how dare he tell me what to do when I am clearly older then him.

"It does not matter you still look 16 and there for are under my control."

"If thats what you think Kai, you can take those little commands and demands of yours and shove them right up your **."

"..." For once Kai is dumb struck and I smirk.

"That's final Kai, Haji and I are looking for a place of our own tomorrow."

"Fine!" He turns around and runs out of the room leaving Haji and I alone. I turn around and look up at Haji.

"Why does he act this way when the topic of me moving out? I mean did he really think I'd stay here forever and never go out and get my own life?" I say in frustration.

"Saya I don't think I'm the one you need to ask."

I snort, "Well I'm not going to go and ask him! He'll just give me some lame excuse then he'll try and talk me out of moving- which isn't going to work I might add." Haji let out a sigh.

"Saya I know that it's hard for you to understand right now. But your the only family Kai has. George is dead, so is Riku, your all he has right now." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest, I lay my head down and huff in frustration. Kai was protective and for a while it didn't bother me but now it does because I have Haji and we need to start a life of our own.

"Lets get some rest Saya." Haji says.

"Okay."

He lifts me up and sets me down on the bed, I roll over to the other side of the bed and let Haji lay down, He wraps a arm around my waist and pulls me against his chest. I close my eyes and let Haji's soft heartbeat lullaby me to sleep.

I feel the warm rays of the sun coming in through the window and onto my face making me groan and roll over and burry my face into Haji's chest.

"Good morning Saya." He says sweetly

"Morning Haji." I say while letting out a yawn.

"You ready to go look at houses today?"

My head snaps up and a wide smile comes over my face. "Yes I am, let me go get a shower."

I climb out of Haji's arms and swimg my legs over the side of the bed and walk over to my dresser and grab some clean under clothes and a pair of jeans and a orange t-shirt.

I hurry out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom which is empty, luckly me. I run in and shut the door, locking it. I set my clothes down on the sink and turn the warm water on in the shower.

I climb out of all of my dirty clothes, my skin feeling the steamy air from the shower, making me want to just jump in and shower for hours. I throw them into the hamper and climb into the shower. The hot water runs down over me, relaxing my muscles under its hold.

I quickly shower so that way I can go with Haji and we have more time. I climb out of the shower and towel off before I put all of my clothes on. I dry my hair and put a little makeup on and walk out of the bathroom only to find Kassie standing there.

"Took to long, Auntie." She says with a pouty look on her face.

"I am sorry Kassie, I didn't know you were waiting out here." I say.

"Thats fine."

She gives me a hug then walks past me and into the bathroom. I walk back to my room only to find Haji gone. Figures he left, probably went ahead without me...he probably wants me to talk to Kai!

"Yeah like that's going to happen..." I muttered leaving the room, but not before grabbing my purse. I let out a snort. "It's not like I got any money in it..." I say under my breath. I grab my purse and swing it over my shoulder and slip my feet into a pair of flip flops and walk out of our room. I head down the small hall and down the steps and through the house to the front foor.

I grab my keys out of the bowl on the foyer table, open the door and step out onto the small front porch and close the door behind me. I gasp because parked at the street in a shinny black volvo with Haji leaning against it.

I run down the steps and over to the street. I look the car over, very surprised to see a car like this. Haji opens the door for me.

"Get in Saya." He says.

"How,,,when...why." I say, or try to atleast.

"I will explain everything on the ride."

"Okay."

I slide into the passenger seat and Haji shuts the door and walks around the front of the car and climbs into the driver seat. He turns the key and the car comes to life, he puts it in drive and pulls away from the street and we drive down the road in a blissful silence. The type of silence that I've been wanting for a really long time.

**Hi everyone, Okay we are so sorry for not updating in forever. We had literally no ideas for this chapter, finally we got some ideas and here is this chapter. Please reveiew and tell us what you thought of it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**XxXHajiandSayaXxX**


	8. Author's Note

**Note**

We are both so sorry for not updating this story but we are sorry to say that both of us have lost our muse for this story sadly. We have no ideas what so ever. If some of you have ideas for us please put them in a review of pm me. We will NOT abandon this story, we will update it when ever we think of something so please stick with us.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun

and

xAngel-Of-Lightx


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

By the end of the ride with Haji he had explained to me exactly what we were doing and where we were going. We come to a stop outside this old house with a white picket fence around the front yard, this kind of house was the house I had always dreamed of having with Haji but never once had I told him of those dreams but somehow Haji figured out what I wanted and he got it for me.

He explained that he bought the house because he wanted to surprise me with it and surprise me he did. He said that it will need some fixing up before it's fully ready to move into but it should not take that long to finish. I turn in my seat towards Haji and smile, I place my hand on his neck and pull him towards me and capture his lips in a soft kiss.

I pull back quickly and look into Haji's black eyes, I smile at him and he gives me a strange look. "What was that for Saya?" He asks me in his deep voice.

"Because you just made my dream come true of what I always wanted." I say softly.

"I am glad I was able to do that for you my love. Now why don't we go and look inside and maybe start getting some stuff done."

"Okay Haji."

I lean back and open my door and get out of the car, Haji and I walk over to the door on the fence and Haji opens it and we walk through it and up the little stone path towards our house.

'_Our house has a good little ring to it I think.' I think as my smile grown wider._

Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun

We step onto our little front porch and walk up to our little blue door, Haji puts his hand into his pocket and pull out a small black key, the key to our house. Haji puts the key in the lock and unlocks the door and pushes it open and motions for me to walk in. I take a few steps into our house and I am instantly in love with it as much as I was from the outside look.

I walk to the right through a little doorway into what looks to be our living room, it has wooden floors which I absolutely love, I walk through the living room and through another door and that brings me into our small but cute kitchen, the rest of the day I spend with Haji exploring every nock and cranny of our new house and we start on repairs.


	10. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Saya's POV**

**1 Month Later**

It's been one month since the surprise of our new house from Haji and ever since we have been working on making the place uneakly ours, from painting the rooms differnt colors, planting flowers outside and painting the outside of the house. We have went together and bought furnichur for all the rooms to fill them up.

Between fixing the house and working a Kai's restarunt its been very busy for me lately, one of the rooms upstairs we have fixed up for the twins and they have stayed with us a few times, they love helping us paint and love planting flowers, they have started a little flower garden in the front yard, full of dasies, lilacs and roses, which is a odd combination but very pretty at the same time.

I shake my head as I whipe the sweat off my forehead with my arm as I continue to apply a coat of white paint to the fence in the front yard that surrounds the property. Haji is currently working on the second story of the house on painting it a sky blue like the rest of the house.

I smile at his back, I never truely ever thought any of this would happen but it is, I have tried in the little free time I have had lately to try to plan our wedding, the twins I have already asked to be my flower girls, which they are going to be very sweet.

With no time I have finished almost all the fence, I look at my watch and see its lunch time and as soon as that thought crossed my mind my stomach started to growl. I set my paint brush down ontop of the paint can and start up our little walk to the front porch and in through the front door.

I walk to the small half bathroom and wash my hands clean of any pain and dirt, I then walk into our small kitchen and over to the frigerator. I look in there ad think of what I can make Haji and I for lunch and I see the Ham that I made the other day and pull it out of the frig and set the plate on the counter and grab our bread, a simple Ham sandwich sounds really good to me.

As soon as I am done with making the sandwiches Haji surprises me by sneaking up behind me and reaching around me and grabbing his sandwich. I turn my head and smile up at him, this is our house, truely our house!

**Hello everyone! I am soo sorry for not updating this story in forever! I have kinda run out of ideas so please review and give me some ideas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
